


【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-3

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: # 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐# 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文# 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/手銬/影分身/輪*姦……之之類類# 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)
#相關文 (後文)-等等我在忙 (前文)-論寵愛而遷就





	

**Author's Note:**

> # 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐  
> # 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文  
> # 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/手銬/影分身/輪*姦……之之類類  
> # 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)
> 
> #相關文 (後文)-等等我在忙 (前文)-論寵愛而遷就

「嗚…嗯…嗯。」被扣著下顎佐助只能張著嘴受鳴人插進他嘴裡的東西，一方面他也是知道被牙齒剋到會不舒服所以乖乖的張嘴含著，甚至主動的去舔眾間的凹槽配合鳴人的抽插自己也慢慢擺著頭，讓鳴人也忍不住的發出嘆息，另一邊順帶把佐助這付淫蕩的樣子用攝相機一一記錄下來，佐助只會對他露出這種癡態，他這種樣子只有自己能看到，都是屬於自己的只要一想到這些鳴人就更加的興奮起來。

「你很享受嘛，可我不是要你享受啊。」鳴人壞心的抽出正與跳蛋一起遮疼著的肉穴，一拔出來連帶著許多黏稠的液體也一起流出穴口，染滿身下佐助墊著的睡袋，影分身也把性器從佐助口中抽了出來，得到片刻喘息的人兒低喘著氣瞪著折騰他的罪魁禍首，但全被鳴人當作情趣了。

「別這樣瞪我啊我說，我會忍不住更欺負你喔。」鳴人笑笑的說著，佐助身後的影分身雙手往下一滑一下子就扳開他的大腿，拿著攝相機的鳴人和刻意的把鏡頭拉近，去特寫佐助被肏弄得有些紅腫還掛著濁液的入口，佐助想把鏡頭揮開，可惜被人架著，鳴人輕輕一閃就躲過佐助的手，一樣放肆的記錄著眼前的景象，他以後可還要拿出來好好欣賞呢。

「你這…混帳。」佐助一開口就是有些沙啞的聲音，就算鳴人現在沒插在裡面了，裡頭的跳蛋還是不停的在震動，偶爾一底到他的敏感點都讓他差點叫出聲，鳴人當然也看出了佐助的難耐，輕輕舔了一下嘴角，決定把之前買得玩具一次玩個一遍，難得的機會，而且不知道這次之後又要多久才能和佐助好好親熱了呢。

鳴人想著從腰包掏出一捲卷軸，在佐助還在想鳴人到底要幹嘛時鳴人就碰!一聲變出好幾樣東西散落一地很多甚至還帶著包裝，佐助看了那些東西是一愣，不外乎就是一堆情趣用品，全是以前自己沒見過的，大概是鳴人買的新款式，從簡單的按摩棒還有標榜前列腺按摩的款式，手銬皮繩鞭子貞操袋到尿道擴張棒應有盡有，鳴人在拿出那些東西後就蹲坐在那裡慢慢挑選。

「嗯…鳴人?」佐助吞了一下口水，鳴人不是沒跟他玩過情趣玩具，可以說是玩得多了，他自身也是經驗豐富，但在鳴人拿起那個紫色整個柱身充滿許多突起的按摩棒是佐助還是緊張了一下，那根東西幾乎比鳴人的陰莖還大上一圈，不知道是不是出於面子問題鳴人很少拿比自己本身性器更粗的按摩棒弄佐助，他總是享受佐助被按摩棒用的哼唧唧的時候把自己更粗的東西一口氣插進對方體內然後聽到佐助發出的悶坑，那讓他有種優越感。

「嘛…等等你會更辛苦的小俘虜，先用這個適應一下吧我說。」鳴人說著在按摩棒上倒上潤滑液，伸了兩隻手指插入佐助的後穴往兩邊拉開，把頂端底在穴口緩緩的推入，佐助整個大腿繃緊直到腳背，咬著唇仰起頭忍著撕裂搬的感覺，眼角都被逼出生裡的淚水，直到整根東西莫入底端他才能稍稍喘氣。

「嗚…太…鳴人…拿…拿出去。」被迫大張的大腿讓鳴人能夠一覽無遺對方的下身，幾乎被擴張到極限，他還能感覺到佐助的穴口再不自主輕微的抽蓄，剛剛他並沒有把那個跳蛋拿出來，現在應該是頂到更深的地方了吧，看著佐助的表情大概也能猜想的到。

「不是說了要叫火影大人嗎?」鳴人惡劣的笑了一下，打開按摩棒的開關，深紫色的按摩棒便瘋狂的開始運作起來。

「嗯啊!哈阿…嗚…咿…呀。」莫大的刺激讓佐助整個人腳趾都蜷縮起來眉頭皺在一起，特殊造型的按摩棒連上頭的突起顆粒都特別做了震動旋轉，整根按摩棒一邊快速震動，突起狀的顆粒還一邊旋轉摩擦著敏感的內壁，佐助張著口喘氣，存不住的唾液順著嘴角流下，他已經沒心思去顧慮形象，臉色潮紅在敏感點一次次被刺激時甚至翻起白眼。

「我…啊嗯…鳴人…我想…嗚!」在前列腺一直被刺激的狀態下，佐助很快的感覺自己要達到高潮，他並不是第一次只被玩弄後面就能達到高潮，在鳴人有意無意的調教下，他們每一次做愛只少有一次他都是只被鳴人肏後面就給肏道射出來的，並且他知道自己並不討厭那種感覺，除了有愛撫前端不能比的特殊快感以外，還有鳴人感到特別滿足的表情。

「想射嗎?」一邊的影分身還在研究著其他的情趣用品，鳴人壓低身子，咬著佐助的耳朵輕輕吹氣，他們楚了這麼久，佐助床上隨便一個眼神動作他都能知道對方在想什麼，但鳴人這次卻故意按住佐助性器的頂端，阻止他射精欲望。

「放…放開。」佐助扭著身子想讓鳴人放開自己，頭腦發白只想找個出口宣洩。

「不准命令我，叫我火影大人啊小俘虜。」鳴人看著紅著眼角瞪了他一眼的佐助，歪了頭朝影分身伸出手，當然了解自己本體的影分身一手就遞給本體一根棒子，佐助仔細一看，他大概知道那是什麼不過以前可從沒用過這種東西，下意識的就想往後縮，可身後又有一個分身他能逃去哪，甚至他早忘了一直都在拍攝全程的另一個影分身的存在。

「這麼不乖…我怎麼可能讓你射呢我說。」鳴人拿著影分身遞過來的尿道擴張棒，握住佐助的性器，從頂端慢慢把金屬製的馬眼棒插進對方的尿道口:「別亂動啊。」

「咿…啊嗯，不…不要，哈阿。」看佐助還想掙扎，鳴人乾脆讓兩個沒啥事的影分身一起過來一左一右的按住對方，被三個人同時壓制，佐助眼睜睜的看著鳴人把那根細細的棒子慢慢的整個插進自己的馬眼，之後鳴人鬆開手看著自己的傑作還伸手輕彈了佐助的性器，惹得佐助又發出一陣呻吟。

「嗚…嗯啊。」被限制高潮，佐助一直處於迷矇的狀態，嘴裡不斷發出低低的呻吟，在鳴人耳裡聽起來軟到不行，配合上帶著淚紅潤的眼角，簡直是太犯規了，其實他總覺得佐助有被虐傾向，每次跟他玩得在過分，他都繪隱晦的接受並且最後也樂在其中，就像現在整個人也是一副很舒服的樣子啊。

「佐助，乖…叫我一聲火影大人，嗯?」鳴人磨蹭蹭的誘導著佐助，就像是拿著糖果拐小孩的小丑一般，一邊輕輕舔著佐助自己咬破的嘴角一邊低聲說道。

「呃…嗯…什…什麼?」佐助眨了兩下眼，眼眶裡蓄著的淚液順著臉頰流下，被鳴人勾去舔進嘴裡。

「來叫一聲，火˙影˙大˙人，這樣我說。」

「嗚…火影…大…人。」鳴人的舌頭有點粗糙，舔在他臉上讓佐助瞇起眼，矇著就被鳴人給騙了過去。

「就是這樣，我的佐助真乖。」咬了佐助的唇一口，鳴人對佐助的表現感到很滿意，不愧是他可愛的小貓咪，不過這隻小貓在別人面前應該是隻優雅矯健的黑豹吧。

TBC


End file.
